The following description relates in general to physical exercise and physical therapy, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for exercise and physical therapy in water.
Aquatic physical exercise has been found to be one of the best forms of exercise. Water supports an individual's body and alleviates most of the effects of gravity allowing the individual to exercise prescribed specific muscle groups without stressing other areas of the body. The reduced physical strain on these other area allows the individual to exercise for longer periods of time. The individual is also able to exercise longer due to a lower and more stabilized body temperature resulting from contact with the water. Strain on the heart, muscles and ligaments is minimized while the benefits of physical activity are maximized.
Accordingly, aquatics-based physical therapy is most noticeably gaining popular with the elderly, the obese, and the infirm, but still finds demand from people of all ranges of fitness and exercise regiment. There is a huge demand for an exercise modality which provides long-term health benefits and which can exist in the favorable environment of lower stress and freer movement. Conventional aquatic exercise devices and methods, however, are limited in several ways. For example, conventional devices do not offer uniform resistance when moved through the water. As a result, the devices feel awkward and unstable to the user. In addition, conventional aquatic devices include a single handle connected in an orientation that prohibits certain exercise motions. Further, conventional aquatic exercise devices do not provide the appropriate resistance training for enhancing performance in sporting activities. Conventional aquatic exercise devices, for example, do not target muscle groups for specific sports or activities such as golf, baseball, kayaking, or other activities that utilize a hand-held device such as, for example, a racket, bat, paddle, or club.
Therefore, there exists a need for an aquatic exercise device and method that provide uniform resistance for an increased range and variety of motions.